Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric power transmission apparatus of a sunroof for a vehicle, in which an electric generator such as a solar cell is mounted on a moving glass of the sunroof, and electricity generated by the solar cell (or other electric generators) may be transmitted to a battery in a vehicle body or other electric devices, and more particularly, to an electric power transmission apparatus of a sunroof for a vehicle, which is capable of transmitting generated electricity even when the moving glass is in an opened position as well as a closed position, and capable of inhibiting the occurrence of a spark when electricity is conducted after the moving glass slides.
Description of Related Art
A sunroof is sometimes selectively installed in a roof panel of a vehicle in order to discharge air in the vehicle to the outside or allow outside air to flow into the vehicle, and the sunroof is configured to open and close an opening formed in the roof panel by rotating upward and downward or sliding forward and rearward.
Various types of sunroofs for a vehicle are developed and sold, and among others, recently, a panoramic sunroof, in which most of the roof panel of the vehicle is manufactured using glass and a part of the roof panel is selectively opened and closed, is being widely released on the market for the purpose of providing clear openness and excellent aesthetic design.
The panoramic sunroof is manufactured to ventilate the interior of the vehicle and allow openness, and manufactured through a heat treatment process so as to withstand intense sunlight. The sunroof may be made of glass that effectively blocks ultraviolet rays and infrared rays, or may be made of a high strength material in order to prevent an occupant from being injured due to glass fragments at the time of a vehicle accident.
Meanwhile, recently, in order to solve problems of exhaustion of fossil fuel due to limited energy resources and to minimize air pollution, researches for using solar energy as an auxiliary power source for a vehicle are being actively conducted, and actually, in the case of some hybrid electric vehicles, electric vehicles (EV), or high-grade vehicles, a solar cell mounted in the form of a panel on the roof panel of a vehicle body is released on the market.
However, there is a problem in that an electric power transmission apparatus of the sunroof for a vehicle in the related art in which the solar cell is mounted on a moving glass extremely restricts movement of the moving glass.
That is, the moving glass opens and closes the opening by freely sliding in a forward and rearward direction of the roof panel of the vehicle, but the electric power transmission apparatus of the sunroof for a vehicle in the related art cannot perfectly accommodate the movement of the moving glass, and as a result, there is a problem in that the solar cell cannot be utilized 100%, or the movement of the moving glass needs to be restricted in order to fully utilize the solar cell.
In addition, most of the research regarding the sunroof for a vehicle in the related art, which uses the solar cell, is conducted on a solar cell panel itself, that is, materials, properties, and arrangement of the solar cells, but research about the electric power transmission apparatus of the sunroof is very inadequate.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.